Alfredo
by TheOxfordCleric
Summary: [RS]Sora’s at a restaurant with his mom when he catches a glimpse of a silver haired waiter who does more than just steal his attention.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kingdom Hearts._

**Warning: **This be yaoi! Don't like, there's the back button fer ya.

**Alfredo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready to order, Sora honey?" Ritsuko asked looking up from the lacquer colored menu she had been perusing.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Sora bounced a little on the comfortable cushion of his chair.

"You don't eat much at the college do you?" Ritsuko couldn't help the small frown and pout that marred her otherwise youthful face at the prospect of her only son not eating properly. Before Sora could reassure his mother, a blond girl with blue eyes wearing black slacks and a white blouse stood before them with a basket of garlic bread.

"Good evening, my name is Naminè. I will be your server tonight." All this was said with a warm smile while she placed the basket on the linen covered table.

With practiced ease she took out a white pad from her black waist apron. "What would you like to eat tonight?"

While Ritsuko was ordering, Sora's gaze wondered around the restaurant. He was absently looking at the deep red wine of the carpet before stopping at a pair of black shoes a few feet away from him; Sora allowed his gaze to slowly trail up landing on a sinful ass clad in standard issued black slacks.

'_Whoa?'_

Blinking wide eyes, Sora took a quick glance to see if his mother had caught him staring, she hadn't, in fact she was chatting animatedly with Naminè. Dragging the tip of his pink tongue across the edge of the top set of teeth, Sora let his gaze drift back to see the silver strand of hair being tucked behind a well-sculpted ear. _Riku!? _If Sora remembered correctly Riku went to the same college as he, after all he had spotted the silver haired Adonis several times on campus as well as attending the same economics class last semester.

"Um sir…?"

'I didn't know he worked here.'

"…So-ra…?" Snapping back to reality, Sora looked dazedly at his mom.

"Sora we've been trying to get your attention." Ritsuko whined while Naminè giggled causing Sora's face to flush red.

"Hehe." Ritsuko couldn't help but giggle at her son's lack of attentiveness.

Ignoring his mother and her weirdness altogether, "um, I'll have the fettuccini with braised chicken and broccoli in alfredo sauce."

"So…" began Ritsuko as soon as Naminè had left with their orders. Sora looked up to see a sly smile play briefly at her pink tinged lips.

"So…" Ritsuko began again, idly twirling a lock of cinnamon colored hair on her index finger, now that she had her son's attention. _'He can be so clueless. CUTE!!!' _"Meet anyone special yet?"

"Mom."

Not about to be deterred, Ritsuko pressed, "what about that Kairi girl you were telling me about over the phone?"

Picking up a thick slice of garlic bread, Sora tore of a chunk and popped it into his mouth before replying with a shrug. "She's just a friend."

"Friend, riiight." Ritsuko was saying, but a flash of silver had already caught the boy's attention.

_Ba-Bump. _

The silver haired waiter was approaching the vicinity of Sora's table.

_Ba-Bump. 'Oh gosh, he's coming this way.' Ba-Bump. _

'_Turn away. Stop staring at him, Sora you dolt look away.' Ba-Bump_…_Ba-Bump. _

'_Quickly now, look away DO IT!!' Ba-Bump_…_Ba-Bump_…_Ba-Bump._

Coughing surreptitiously, Sora quickly averted his gaze back to his table to see his dinner already delivered with no sign of Naminè anywhere. Sora looked up to see his mom arranging her napkin over her lap before picking up her fork and starting to eating, shrugging, Sora picked up his fork and started wrapping the pale strands of pasta around the utensil.

Again a flash of silver caught his attention while he was just about to put a fork full of pasta in his mouth, only to miss, smearing the right side of his face with Alfredo sauce. Not noticing the mess he was making Sora let his gaze follow Riku, who stopped at a nearby table to clear it of the dirty dishes, well more like reaching across the opal shaped table to reach an empty plate thus lifting his ass up in the air for all to see, especially one blue-eyed brunet who was now choking on the remnants of chicken in his mouth.

'_Oh God those pants can't be legal.'_

"Sora, here drink this." Ritsuko passed her glass of water to Sora who gratefully took large gulps from it while at the same time blinking rapidly to clear his teary vision.

"Eh…why don't you go clean up a bit, you have Alfredo sauce all over your cheek." His mom said while she reached across to wipe his sauce-covered cheek with her white napkin. Face flushed, Sora made his way to the little boys room-cursing Riku and his sexy ass and his lack of control-not seeing the flash of silver following.

So it came as a surprise when he was patting his shirt dry with a paper towel when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle, pressing his body against a hard one. Shocked blue met amused green in the soft glow of the bathroom mirror. _'Riku!?'_

Nervously running a pink tongue across the bottom of his lips, Sora tried to pry loose the arms that were holding him captive only to find himself spun around to stare into intense aquamarine. Sora whimpered as hot moist breath teased his ear-the marble counter digging into his back- followed by a tentative swipe from rough tongue sent shivers down the brunet's spine.

"Sora." Riku sighed, trying to coax a reaction out of the thus far shocked boy.

'_Oh. My. God. A hot guy and I mean a hot guy is molesting me in the men's bathroom, what do I do? Eep! No you moron you don't squeak.'_ The silver haired waiter had just firmly grabbed Sora's butt, (the reason for the squeak) kneading it gently. Now that same hand had moved to the front and was creeping under Sora's light blue button down shirt, making its way up to a pert nipple.

By now Sora wasn't even thinking rationally. Moaning Sora latched onto the silver haired Adonis, attacking those pliant lips, drawing the lower appendage into his own proving that just because he looked molestable didn't mean he couldn't do some molesting of his own.

Riku chuckled pleased with the brunet's response; he kissed Sora one last time-much to Sora's dismay-before ending it with a peck on still moist lips. He pressed a paper into Sora's hand, pulling back a bit, sea green eyes raking over the disheveled boy, appreciating his handiwork before lifting a pale hand to run through his locks.

"Call me." He tossed over his shoulder before unlocking the door and stepping out into reality.

Sora couldn't believe what had just happened, what he had just participated in. _A hot make out session with an equally hot guy._ His mind supplied. Taking a restorative breath he opened his hand and looked at the folded piece of paper. He tucked it into his pocket for later, right now his mom was probably wondering what was taking him so long. The brunet looked into the mirror to find dazed eyes, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips staring back at him. If that didn't scream molested, Sora didn't know what did.

Taking another calming breath, Sora did his best to not look like he had just been shagged although it was going to be tough pulling it off. As Sora walked out the door he couldn't help but think: _thank God for baggy pants._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Well that's it folks, it didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it to but at least I finished it.


End file.
